Dreaming
by Miss-Blue664
Summary: Heero's point on his get together with Duo. A 1x2x1 fanfic. Rated for Controversial Themes should you not like Homosexuals do not read.


Even in the evening when I lay dreaming, sometimes I have strange thoughts. It's not the subject of the dreams that confuse me, I know him quite well, what confuses me is the actions of said subject. When I wake, I feel like I've lost something, something that keeps me sane. So why is it that in my dreams Duo is always there, with me? And why is it when I wake I feel like I've lost that which keeps me sane? This is very strange and confusing to me. But I will find out, it's not like me to keep pondering. So what's stopping me?  
  
"HEEEEEEEERO!" A voice pulls me from my thoughts, as I look up I spot Duo's smiling face looking down at me.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Ah, don't be such a sourpuss!" Duo pouted putting his hands on his hips.  
  
"Okay, What the hell do you want?"  
  
My reply wasn't what he was looking for; in fact it only made his pouting lip to protrude further. Inwardly I smirked; he looked so funny when he did that.  
  
"Gezz, sorry for bothering you," Duo's hands left his hips and he crossed them across his chest. I crossed my legs as I waited for my question to be answered. He sighed and then said, "I was going to see if you wanted to go do something, but seeing as you're being grumpy, I'll go bother Quatre."  
  
I'm not sure why but I stood up and placed my hand on his shoulder, giving him my most noteworthy smirk, "No need, I'll go with you."  
  
Duo's face couldn't have been more priceless at my actions he simply nodded and walked to the front door.  
  
"So what are we doing?" I asked as I grabbed my jean-jacket.  
  
"Well, I thinking we could go grab something to eat and then stroll the park?"  
  
"This sounds more like a date then two guys hanging out..." My remark surprised even myself.  
  
Duo only chuckled, "You're a funny man Yuy!"  
  
I rolled my eyes and followed Duo out the door, "I'm sure, I do try my very best."  
  
Duo placed his arm around my shoulders and for some reason my stomach did this funny flip, I looked to him and watched his smiling face, just studying his profile. I watched his lips with fascination when he talked, "So where do you wanna go to eat? For once I'll buy!"  
  
I shrugged and turned my attention away from his face to my shoes, This really was beginning to feel like a date. I sighed and shook my head, which drew Duo's attention to me.  
  
"Hee-kun? You okay?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, Just thinking."  
  
It was an innocent comment; "You've been doing that a lot lately? Penny for your thoughts?"  
  
"Well, I've been thinking lately about a person. They're always with me, even in my dreams."  
  
Duo didn't respond he only nodded, so I took that as a que to continue, "If you woke up from a dream about a person and it felt as if you had lost something by waking... what would equate that to mean?"  
  
Duo chewed on his bottom lip before responding, "Well, I would take it to mean that I truly can't live with out that person. Or desire them. If I may be nosy... who is this person?"  
  
I opened my mouth to blurt out his name, but, I stopped and instead I replied, "No one, I can't have them anyway."  
  
Duo looked skeptical but shrugged not pushing the subject, "If you say so Hee-kun."  
  
I stopped in front of a small sidewalk hotdog stand, "Let's grab something here."  
  
Duo smiled, "Alright!"  
  
And that day I simple avoided talking anything else about my thinking. So if what he said was true did that mean I wanted Duo? Did I need him to live? And that night after going to bed I tossed and turned all night. I simply couldn't sleep. It was frustrating; Duo was still in my head as I relived the day again, and again and again. Finally I stood up and not really realizing it, walked to his bedroom. I stopped in front of his door and my hand reached out to the doorknob, I froze. Another thought came to me, what if he didn't want me? What if he was still seeing Hilde? What if, there were so many 'what if' questions rolling around in my brain it was amazing I didn't just turn around then and there and just forget about it. Yet somehow, my heart said I needed to know and that he needed to know. So my hand turned the doorknob to open the door, when it was open I sidestepped into his room. I closed the door softly and watched him sleeping, I'd never seen him with his hair unbraided but I decided it was a beautiful sight. I gulped and walked to his bed and crawled up beside him. Duo seemed to be unfazed by my movements into his bed and stayed asleep. I licked my dry lips and my hand reached for his face, and almost suddenly, as if he heard my thumping heart, his eyes opened, and he looked at me with confusion.  
  
He went to speak but my finger laid over his lips, shushing him. And then I spoke, "Duo... I need to tell you something."  
  
I received a questioning blink, I took a deep break and continued to answer his question, "It was you in those dreams that I told you about. If what you said is true, then I must tell you, I-I think... I think that I... that I love you."  
  
My finger fell from his lips; happy that I had touched the soft skin if only for a brief moment, yet sad that might be the only time I touch them. I was sure he was going to scream and kick me out. Yet when a soft palm graced my check I, my face must have shown my utter shock.  
  
"Hee-kun... no Hee-koi, I have been wanting to tell you the same thing, but I wasn't sure you felt the same for me. Hell I wasn't sure you even had feelings."  
  
I smiled sadly, "I'm sorry Duo."  
  
"At least I know, now, that you do."  
  
I nodded, happy that I wasn't alone and he did love me. I made an attempt to go, it seemed the right thing to do, but his hand on mine stopped me.  
  
"Don't go."  
  
I nodded and crawled beside him. Duo smiled and his slender finger lifted my chin, and then his lips circled mine and we kissed. It was a simple kiss, yet it meant the world to me, which made sense seeing as he meant the universe. And we feel asleep in each other's arms. Those dreams with Duo in them, they still haunt me, but when I wake I know I won't loose something. Because when I wake, he's right there, always with me, forever and for always, my Duo-koi.

--

Simple note, I do not own Gundam Wing. So there by sueing me would do no good. And plus, you wouldn't get a drop of money out of me. I'm poor! TT-TT such a sad world.


End file.
